This invention relates to a gemstone holding apparatus for holding a gemstone during polishing thereof.
The specification of South African patent application 90/7353 describes a dop structure which can be used to hold a gemstone, such as a diamond, and bring the gemstone against the abrasive surface of a rotating scaife (a revolving wheel used in polishing diamonds) so that a desired facet is formed at the surface of the gemstone.
It is known that the abrasive action of the scaife on the gemstone generates considerable heat. Excessive heat can cause temperature degradation of the stone.